Boarding School with a Bit of Angst
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: They were sent to a boarding school to help stop their crazy schemes and antics, but there was no way they would let a stupid school control them. The hott boys that were in the school however, maybe could… if the girls decided to let them.
1. Chapter 1

Boarding School with a bit of Angst: Chapter 1

So this story is going to have quite a few odd pairings, but it's just me messing around, so don't worry about it too much (as well as casually ignoring my other stories I might add) bahahha. : ) I hope you enjoy it!

The main pairing will be Sakura Gaara, while the other pairings will include, but are not limited to: Ino and Kankuro, Tenten and Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba, Karin and Neji, and Shino and Temari. Woot woot for crack pairings!

They were sent to a boarding school to help stop their crazy schemes and antics, but no there was no way a stupid school could control them. The boys that were in the school however, maybe could… if the girls let them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Today was supposed to be a fresh start for the group of six females. They were all attending a new high school after the old one mysteriously blew up over the summer… It's not like they had anything to do with that. But their adopted mother didn't see it that way; Tsunade had been fairly certain the group of girls had everything to do with the destruction that was once Oto High. It wasn't really their faults, though, their principal Orochimaru had been creeeeepy. Seriously, his school deserved to get blown up.<p>

Sakura grinned as she looked around the room she would call home for the next year. She was seventeen and planned to go to college the following year, if she got around to it. It's not like she could leave her sisters behind, no matter how annoying each of them was. Well, Hinata wasn't that bad, Sakura mused to herself, and Tenten and Temari could be cool, when they weren't trying to kill each other.

Sighing, Sakura looked at the school uniform she would have to wear at her new school. Tsunade had known they had something to do with the school blowing up so she had forced them into a boarding school; it was so kind, really. Tsunade knew the girls were against everything snooty and rich, and she thought it would be the perfect punishment to send them to a richy rich school. Sakura growled at the thought.

Quickly pulling on the too small green and black plaid skirt, Sakura quickly pulled on her favorite t-shirt: a black skin tight cage the elephant t-shirt she practically lived in. Grabbing the black three quarter sleeved button up shirt she was supposed to wear, Sakura threw it on without buttoning it. Even if there was a dress code for this new school, Sakura refused to comply with it. She needed to be original, if her hair was anything; it was only in support of this fact.

Sakura's hair was short and pixie like; the color was a rosette pink that seemed to go with her pale skin perfectly. Throwing her hair up in her usual pig tails, Sakura felt it necessary to check on her sisters; she knew most of them were probably asleep. The only one other than herself that was probably awake would have to be Hinata, and Sakura was sure the raven haired girl was already making breakfast; she could practically smell it. She was surprised the smell hadn't woken up the others, but this way Sakura could have a little fun.

Walking into Ino's room, she saw the girl frantically running in and out of her closet; so maybe she and Hinata weren't the only two ones up. Staring at Ino impatiently, Sakura sighed before looking to the blonde.

"What are you doing Ino?" Sakura asked as she watched the blonde flail around her room; really, did she do anything else?

"What am I going to wear today!" Ino yelled as she ran back into her closet. Sakura could have snorted at the blonde's behavior, but then again, this really was everyday Ino. "I want to look totally hot and sluttish, but I don't want to look too easy!"

Sakura lifted her eyebrow but then chuckled. "We have uniforms Ino," Sakura said off handedly. "We really don't have to worry about what to wear."

"You know nothing about fashion," Ino mentally sighed before she flew out of her room. "I need to find Karin! She knows how to make the slut-look look good."

"So you say," Sakura found herself responding as she left Ino's room. Walking to the next room over, Sakura's emerald eyes glittered in mischief. Of course Tenten would still be sleeping; the girl really didn't do anything else. Walking into the brunette's room quietly, Sakura's eyebrow rose at the position not only Tenten was in, but also Temari.

Temari was slumped over Tenten's front, a bottle of grey goose in both female's hands. The position would have been any male's wet dream, and could have been seen as a little erotic. If she didn't know her two sisters better she would have assumed they were going lesbian for each other. Nothing wrong with that, Sakura thought to herself as she captured a picture of the sleeping _lovers_ with her wonderful blackberry (oh how she loved the thing)_; _some days Sakura liked to pretend she and Tenten, or really any of her sisters, were an item. She liked to weird people out, and pretending she was a lesbian seemed to do so.

Walking closer to the bed, Sakura sighed before opening her mouth. "I know you two probably want to dry hump again or something, but we have to leave for school in like a half an hour. Get your asses up and moving!"

Tenten stirred slightly, and opened her brown eyes to give Sakura a glare. "Don't tell me you're jealous Sakura," Tenten said as she slumped her arm around Temari; she effectively drew the sandy blond closer to herself. "Temari's a better lover than you any day."

"You caught me," Sakura sighed dramatically, and had to hide her grin; she loved being sarcastic with a hung over Tenten. "I always wanted a threesome with two other girls; especially my sisters. It has most definitely been on the top of my priorities list for some time. But I have been excluded once again; I shall be waiting in the kitchen crying on Hinata's shoulder. Maybe she could give me the love I deserve!"

"Don't you dare taint our sweet Hinata!" Tenten called to Sakura as she walked out of her bedroom door. Smiling, Sakura knew her job was done and walked down the stairs to get some of Hinata's wonderful banana and chocolate chip pancakes; they were legendary for their awesomeness.

Following the wonderful smell, Sakura walked into the kitchen. Hinata sat at the counter reading a book as the food sat untouched on the table. "Why haven't you eaten yet, Hinata?" Sakura asked while finding a seat at the table.

"I wasn't going to eat without you guys," Hinata said softly as she smiled. The raven haired girl was wearing the uniform like it was supposed to be worn. The black shirt was buttoned all the way to the top, and the skirt had black leggings under it. The girl's long hair was left cascading down to the middle of her back.

"That's a nice sentiment, Hinata," Sakura said while she reached for a pancake. "But I'm hungry. Eat with me?"

"You know we need to wait for the others, Sakura," Hinata said with a slight tsk; Hinata had acted more of a mother than Tsunade did at times. The raven haired girl was too sweet in Sakura's opinion.

"It's not like they would wait for us," Sakura accused as she heard her dear sisters walk into the kitchen.

"Of course we would, Saku dear," Ino said with a smile as she sat down beside Sakura. Sakura's eyebrow rose; Ino was done getting dressed already? But that's when she looked at the blonde's attire and snorted.

Ino wore the black button up shirt with three buttons unbuttoned; Sakura was sure the blonde was wearing a push up bra to make her boobs look even better than they already were. Her skirt, Sakura noticed idly, was higher than Sakura's own; knowing Ino, she probably rolled her skirt up thinking it wasn't short enough.

The blonde's hair was tied in a high pony tail, as perusal. Deciding to ignore the blonde, Sakura grabbed the first pancake off of the stack. As she did, she heard the other chair beside her groan against the floor. Looking to her left, Sakura greeted the red head with a mock salute.

"Sup slut?" Sakura asked while grabbing the syrup to pour on her tasty pancakes; God did she love these things.

"Nothing much Forehead," Karin responded back smoothly; the group of girls had all gotten to ignore the nicknames each one had for the other. Looking to the red head beside her, Sakura's eyebrow rose. Karin was wearing heels, Sakura shuttered, and had also rolled up her skirt along with Ino; really, couldn't they just not be slutish for a day?

Sakura mentally cheered when she saw Tenten and Temari walk into the kitchen. "What up my hoes?" Tenten grinned before sitting next to Hinata. "Well other than you Hinata; you're too sweet to be a hoe."

"Um, thanks Tenten," Hinata said with a small smile. "Let's hurry up and eat so we can get going!"

Nodding in agreement, Sakura looked to her other two sister's outfits. Sakura smirked as she noticed Tenten was wearing blue jean pants under her skirt; she was also wearing a green The Black Keys band t-shirt under her unbuttoned shirt. Tenten's hair was tied up in her usual panda buns.

Temari was wearing the skirt normally, but Sakura had noticed the small pair of booty shorts she wore underneath. Her shirt had about two buttons undone at the top and the bottom, Sakura also noticed her hair was in her usual four-pony do.

"I forgot to inform the family that Temari and Tenten were finally in a relationship," Sakura commented with a smirk after finishing a bite of food. Taking out her phone, Sakura flashed the picture she had taken earlier to everyone. "I know we've been expecting this for a while, so congratulations to the two of you!"

"I think it's too early for your sarcasm," Temari muttered with a glare as she rubbed her temples; well someone had a nasty hangover.

"I think it's wonderful you two are finally getting together," Karin commented as she took a sip of some orange juice; from across the table Hinata was a startling shade of red; it actually matched Karin's hair perfectly. "I was beginning to think that you were going to hide your relationship from us forever."

"Not you too red," Temari groaned while lifting up her orange juice cup. The dirty blonde flinched before putting the glass against her head, she sighed.

"Hell yes, me too," Karin grinned while shoving a fork of pancakes in her face. "It's not our fault you and Tenten had a drinking party without us."

"Yeah," Ino commented with a glare. "An invite would have been nice, ya know."

"Meh," Tenten commented while placing her head in her hands. "You guys are too goody-goody to drink the day before we go to school."

Sakura snorted as she stood. Walking over to the sink she placed her plate in the sink before looking back to the brunette. "Goody-goody, really now Tenten? You know I could have totally drunk you under the table last night if I had known you two were drinking."

Tenten grunted but kept her head securely placed in her hands. Sighing, Sakura looked as her sisters started to finish their breakfast as well. "So, who's driving?"

"I would think that would be obvious," Ino commented from beside the pinkette. "I'm driving; Karin and Hinata are going to ride with me. You three lesbians can figure it out on your own."

"You know you'd like to party with us," Tenten muttered with a wink.

Sakura shook her head but looked to Tenten and Temari. "I assume I'll be driving then," Sakura said while grabbing her keys from the counter. She didn't get a response, but saw that her two sisters were following her. Sakura stepped outside the nice looking house that Tsunade had bought for them; living alone with five other females was really torturing them, at least that's what Tsunade had thought. The group of six now had no supervision, and it was going to be so sweet. Sakura smirked when she saw Ino waiting for her in the driveway; Sakura hadn't seen the blonde move that fast in a while.

"Let's have a friendly race, shall we?" Ino asked sweetly while sitting in the driver's seat of her red ford mustang. Sakura shook her head as she, Tenten, and Temari walked to her own car. The green apple jeep wrangler; Sakura liked to call her jeep Charlie.

Walking over to Charlie, Sakura smirked before getting in the driver's seat; she waited for Tenten and Temari to get into the car before nodding her head at Ino. "Sure thing Pig," Sakura said with a slight smirk. "I'll even give your car a head start."

"Winston doesn't need a head start," Ino practically purred while petting her steering wheel. "Let's just go Forehead!"

"Yeah yeah," Sakura said with a shake of her head. Looking to Tenten who was in the passenger seat, Sakura fought a smile. "Do you guys mind?"

"Hell no!" Tenten said while glaring at the blonde. "Let's waste her ass!"

Sakura snorted at Tenten's choice of language but nodded anyway; she totally agreed. Of course Ino's mustang would be faster than her dear Charlie, but that didn't matter. Sakura was a hundred percent sure Ino didn't even know where the school was. She laughed at the thought as she watched Ino zoom out of the driveway and down the wrong way of the street.

"She doesn't even know where the school is," Tenten commented from beside Sakura with a smirk. Nodding her head in response, Sakura started up Charlie, and began her way to school. She knew that Hinata would catch on that Ino was going the wrong way; there was no doubt in Sakura's mind that Ino would be racing back within five minutes. Sakura was sure Hinata wanted to give Charlie a head start; she had always liked Charlie. Putting her foot on the gas, Sakura's speed increased until she was only a few blocks away from the school. Noticing that the blonde's car was still nowhere to be seen, Sakura smirked.

Finding a parking spot, Sakura sighed before turning off the car. "I daresay we won ladies," Sakura commented with a grin as she looked to Tenten and Temari. The latter female was actually starting to look more alive now; it seemed Temari was finally getting over her hang over.

"Ha, Ino is so stupid," Tenten commented while jumping out of Charlie. Sakura nodded in agreement as she saw the red mustang racing around the corner. Grabbing her backpack which had been strategically placed in her vehicle the night before, Sakura decided to wait until the rest of her sisters had parked before going into the school. It seemed silly to go and look for the office by herself when the other five girls needed to find the office as well.

Grabbing her beloved black berry, Sakura turned on her Pandora application and sighed. The first song was a song she knew all too well: psychotic girl by The Black Keys. Sakura noticed that Tenten seemed to relax instantly as the song played.

Watching as Ino slammed her beloved Winston's door shut, Sakura fought the smirk that threatened to show on her face. "Nice to see ya here Ino," Temari commented from her position on the ground. Temari had decided it would be comfortable for her to sit cross legged on the ground while they waited for the others. "Don't worry; we weren't waiting for very long."

"You knew I didn't know where the school was," Ino pointed an accusing finger toward Sakura. "You just let me drive off thinking I was beating you."

"You never asked," Sakura commented with a sly smirk. "I would have let you follow me."

"Meh," Tenten commented with a wave of her hand. "I really don't care at this point. Let's get our schedules before we're late for class."

"Really now?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the bun headed female. "You want to actually go to class today? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm assuming there are some really yummy looking boys here," Ino commented while looking across the school's parking lot. It was fairly empty, but that was because the school day was about to begin. School started at eight o'clock, and it just happened to be seven fifty-five. Sighing, Sakura shook her head.

"I don't care about yummy looking boys," she said with a sigh as she started to head toward the building's entrance. Her black berry was still playing loudly, the song Better Together by Jack Johnson. "I just want to go to class and try to stay out of trouble for today."

"I don't want to get in to trouble in the first place," Hinata spoke up softly from behind Ino. Sakura sighed but smiled at Hinata's innocence.

"Oh dear Hinata," Karin smirked while wrapping an arm around Hinata's shoulders. "We'll corrupt you yet."

"There will be no corruption of Hinata!" Tenten yelled while grabbing Hinata from Karin's grasp. Sakura smirked at her sister's antics, and reached the entrance of the school building. The school was actually impressive, but not so much so. The building was a large brick building that had green ivy growing on the walls. The school was old, but it was beautiful.

Opening the door, Sakura waited until the other five shuffled in before her. "Where's the office again?" Ino asked while looking around the hallway; Ino was never very good with directions. Sighing, Temari decided to take the lead; the halls were almost empty, but the students that were on their way to classes eyed the group of six curiously.

Glancing at her phone, Sakura decided it would probably be a good idea to silence the music before heading into the principal's office. Grabbing her phone, Sakura plugged in her headphones before putting one headphone in her ear. Deciding to ignore the principal completely wouldn't do; they had a reputation, and Sakura was sure the principal would be utterly pissed if she were to cause as much trouble here as she did in Oto. She was actually counting on it.

Arriving at the principal's office, Sakura sighed before stepping forward. Giving the door a hard knock, Sakura waited until she heard a male's voice grunt, "Enter."

Opening the door, Sakura allowed her sisters to enter first, because she was a complete gentleman. Smirking to herself, she closed the door behind her before looking to the male before them. He had long white hair, and a weird red lined-tattoo on his face; Sakura's eyebrow rose as the male finally turned to look at them. The principal's jaw dropped.

"It's not my birthday until next month!" The man practically squealed as he ran towards Hinata, who stood in the front. Before he could reach her, however, Temari pulled Hinata back by her shoulder, and glared at the man.

"You're principal Jiraiya?" Temari questioned looking unimpressed. The man that stood before them looked ridiculous. He had long gray hair that was tied in a low pony, and was wearing an overly large red vest. Sakura knew this man was a pervert; she just got the feeling right away.

"Why," the man asked with a perverted smirk; Sakura had been right on the money. "Who's asking?"

"Temari, Tsunade's daughter," Temari said simply. Sakura walked to the front of the group of girls and glared at the male.

"And I'm sure our mother," Sakura said with a glare; she really didn't like perverts. "would very much disapprove of us not getting to class on time. We need our schedules, now."

"You're Tsunade's daughters?" the male gulped before jumping back behind his desk. He grabbed six pieces of paper and gave them to Sakura before bowing his head. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were her daughters! I thought Kakashi sent you for an early birthday present. He's wanted me to continue my novel _Icha Icha Teenager_ for the last couple of weeks."

"I don't even want to know," Sakura muttered while she passed out the schedules. Looking to her own Sakura tried to commit it to memory.

**Sakura Haruno**

**Senior**

**First Period: Advanced Calculus**

**Second Period: AP Biology**

**Third Period: World Literature**

**Fourth Period: Lunch**

**Fifth Period: Art**

**Sixth Period: Advanced History**

**Seventh Period: Music**

"Thank God I have music at the end of the day; at least I'll have something to look forward to," Sakura said to herself. Noticing her sisters' sour looks, Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"They didn't put us all in the same classes," Karin explained while glaring at the piece of paper. "I think there won't be more than three of us to each class, besides lunch."

"Well let's just see," Sakura said while grabbing Karin's schedule. Looking it over, Sakura gave it back with a small frown. "At least we can cuddle together in art."

Tenten snorted before she started to walk down the hallway. "Now who's the lesbian?" Tenten asked before she looked over her shoulder. "Come on Sakura! We gotta get going to math."

"Right right," Sakura said while looking to her four other sisters. She gave them a mock salute before following after the panda headed girl.

* * *

><p>Like it or leave it : ) This has actually been really fun to write so far.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

May I suggest listening to some of the songs that I'm posting? They're all very good : ) the reason I have Sakura listen to them on her beloved blackberry is because I do the same thing!

Disclaimer: I (still) do not own Naruto

And let me know if you guys like what's going on so far : ) please and thank you. I am always up for suggestions to help make any of my stories better.

Boarding School with a Bit of Angst 2

* * *

><p>Sakura smirked once she and Tenten had arrived at the room labeled advanced calculus. She knew this class would be easy for her; most classes were. It was the matter of if she wanted to try for this class or not that she wondered about. She just hated it when Ino and Karin made fun of her smartness; it wasn't her fault the two of them were stupid. Everyone in the family was good at something: Sakura was good at being smart, Tenten and Temari were good at kicking ass, Hinata was good at being sweet, and Karin and Ino were good at being sluts. She loved the girls, but sometimes she wondered how the group of six got along as well as they did; it was probably Hinata that kept them all together.<p>

Sighing, Sakura motioned for Tenten to enter the classroom before she herself did. Opening the door, Tenten walked through and allowed her chocolate brown eyes to scan the classroom. Sakura's eyes followed Tenten's own, and the pinkette scowled. "Karin and Ino are going to be happy," Sakura commented before shutting the classroom door and walking into the class. The males of Konoha seemed to be incredibly attractive; poor Hinata had probably already fainted in her class because of their hotness.

It was obvious the class had already started; Sakura and Tenten had heard the bell ring while they had tried to find the class. They knew that being new to the school would give them an excuse for being late, at least for the first few weeks. It's not like that would stop them from coming late for the rest of the time afterward, however. It had never stopped them before hand, anyways.

Looking to the teacher that was standing in the front of the room, Sakura sighed before shaking her head. Every adult male in this school had to be a pervert; at least all of the males she had seen so far had been. The teacher in front of her had shaggy silver hair and a muscular build. He was wearing a mask to hide the bottom half of his face, and he was currently reading a copy of Icha Icha Barely Legal… This must have been the Kakashi-person her perverted principal had been talking about. Sakura couldn't prevent her frown when the teacher noticed them.

"Ah," the silver haired teacher said with a smile; even though he was wearing a mask, one could easily tell when he was smile, or smirking. "You must be my new students! Ah, such wonderfully beautiful, new students. I'm Kakashi; tell me and the class a little about each of you."

"I'm Sakura," Sakura spoke first as she gave the class a grin and a casual hand wave. "I'm one of six sisters to be transferred here from Oto. You leave my sisters alone, I'll leave you alone."

"Oh," Sakura said as an afterthought. "And I hate perverts." With that said, she gave the teacher a pointed glare. Kakashi tried to give an innocent shrug of his shoulders, but couldn't help the somewhat shocked look on his face; it was obvious people didn't realize his pervy-ness until later in the semester.

Tenten sighed before her eyes lazily scanned the classroom of people. "Names Tenten, and yes, that is Sakura's natural hair color, and no neither she nor I will have sex with any of you… If I were you I'd talk to either Ino or Karin; they'll give you a good time."

Sakura snorted before punching Tenten in the shoulder; Sakura wasn't sure if they were that good of a time. Ignoring the classmates as well as their teacher's shocked expressions, Sakura and Tenten made their way into the back of the classroom. There were only two desks left open, and Sakura and Tenten were lucky they were right next to each other.

Walking to the back of the room, Sakura ignored the curious looks that were sent her and her sister's way; Sakura really didn't want to deal with anyone new yet. She wasn't really a social person, at least not as much as Ino, but she wasn't as much of a hermit as Hinata was either. She would talk if someone talked to her, but she wasn't really one to start a conversation without something to go off of. Sighing, Sakura allowed Tenten to slip into the window seat before taking the seat next to her. Giving her sister a pointed glare, she already realized Tenten was staring lazily out the window.

"Wonderful," Sakura commented dryly under her breath; really, she had just gotten to class with her sister, and now she was going to have to entertain herself the whole time. She knew Tenten would be too preoccupied with either sleeping or staring out the window to do so.

Grabbing her blackberry, Sakura shifted one earphone into her ear before some White Stripes We're Going to Be Friends began to play. Sighing, Sakura shifted a bit more comfortably before deciding it was time to get a better look at her surroundings.

Looking to the person beside her, Sakura raised an eyebrow slightly: was it her, or was this guy as lazy as her sister beside her? The male in question had his head laid haphazardly on his desk, and was emitting a soft snoring noise. He had dark brown hair that was tied up in a pineapple shaped pony tail, and seemed to be actually attractive; at least from what she could tell of his slouched and sleeping form.

Sakura's emerald eyes scanned over the lazy male to the teenage boy that sat beside him. Seeing this guy give her the once over, before nodding approvingly, Sakura sighed before flipping him the bird. The guy seemed to be shocked at her forwardness, but Sakura just grinned.

This guy had short, shaggy brown hair, and wore dark clothes. His skin was tanned and his eyes were a dark brown. "What are you looking at, hentai?" Sakura called over while giving him a slight glare. Before the male she had been glaring at could respond, Sakura heard a sudden cough from the front of the room. Looking to her teacher, Sakura rolled her eyes; he must have thought she was talking about him. Good riddance, Sakura thought, he shouldn't have been staring at her either.

"Um, nothing Sakura," Kakashi coughed before turning his back to his students. "Let us continue with today's lesson."

Sakura grunted her approval before she closed her eyes and laid her head on her desk; maybe her two lazy ass seat neighbors had the right idea.

XxxX

Ino and Karin skipped arm in arm as they arrived to their first class of the day. They were both taking a much more basic math class; Tenten and Sakura were math freaks. Well, Ino thought lightly, Sakura was a school freak in general. Mou, it wasn't fair that Forehead had gotten all the brains, but Ino still knew she was the more attractive one out of the two. Smirking, Ino thought she still had that over the pinkette.

Finding her algebra class, Ino and Karin practically frolicked into their new classroom together; they had to make an entrance so everyone could see how wonderful they were. It wouldn't do to not be as exciting as possible.

Smirking as their dark brown haired teacher looked at them with his mouth a jarred; Ino curtsied before scanning the classroom. Oh, this year sure would be fun, she thought.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your wonderful class," Ino's voice practically purred out. "But my sister and I are transfer students, and we're here to make it even better!"

The teacher seemed to collect himself enough to close his mouth. "No, that's fine. Ladies, please introduce yourselves," the teacher's tone made him seem lackadaisical, and if he hadn't acted so awed at the two's entrance, the two girls almost would have believed it.

"Well my name is Ino," Ino's voice sang out as she smirked at a couple boys that sat in the back of the room. Bringing a finger to her mouth, Ino pretended to think over what she was going to say before she said it. Clapping her hands together, she continued, "I have six sisters, but you probably won't want to meet them; they're not as fun as I am!"

"My name is Karin," Karin said as she slightly bumped her hip into Ino. The blonde sent the red head a slight glare; the two were both serious attention whores. "And my sister and I moved here from Oto, but I must say, I'm glad we did. The boys of Konoha are seriously better looking than the ones back in Oto."

A couple boys smirked at the red head when she said that, but Karin seemed to take it all in stride. Looking to her teacher, Karin smirked again before grabbing Ino by the hand and pulling her to the back of the room. "We'll find some seats, um… sensei, don't worry about us."

"Ah," the teacher raised an eyebrow at the two's antics before nodding. "My name is Asuma by the way; please do not be late for class again."

"Sure," Ino said with a wave of her hand as she looked back to the teacher. Grinning, the blonde pulled her hand from her sister's grasp before taking a step in front of her. Grabbing the open seat that was not next to the window, Ino smirked triumphantly before Karin shot her a glare.

"Should have moved faster, thunder thighs," Ino muttered while Karin grumbled before taking her seat beside Ino. Karin's seat was next to the window, so the only one she really sat next to was Ino. So that meant no flirting for the red head, Karin thought with a frown. At least her next class was with Hinata, which meant she would be able to flirt as much as she wanted; the poor raven haired girl was too shy to flirt with boys.

Sighing, Karin watched with eyes of envy as Ino turned to face the boy she sat next to. This boy had long brunette hair and startling lilac eyes; Karin almost drooled, she was seriously a pretty boy fan. His hair was longer than Hinata's and that to her meant a lot. If a guy had long hair and took care of it, it meant he was into looking good. Karin was into guys looking good. Looking over to the guy that sat beside the beautiful male specimen, Karin noticed a serious looking, red head. His hair was a darker red than Karin's herself; she was almost jealous at the crimson shade. She noticed a tattoo on his upper left forehead; this man was also very fine.

Trying to ignore the blonde that sat beside her, Karin turned to glare out the window; it's not like she would get to flirt with these guys anyways. Not with the Pig in her way, and it's not like she ever paid attention in class before, so she wouldn't start now. Anyways, she could always pay Sakura to do her homework for her; it's not like she hadn't done that in the past.

Sighing, Ino allowed a pretty smile to come over her face as she turned to the long haired brunette; sure, he wasn't her type, but she knew he was Karin's. And really, what was more fun than making Karin jealous so early in the morning? "Well hello handsome."

XxxX

Temari sighed as she and Hinata walked to their Biology class. She really did not like the fact that she was being forced to go to a school with another perverted principal… maybe she could talk to her sisters tonight about getting a plan together… it's not like the six could blow up this school like they had done the last; they would need to come up with something a bit more creative.

Walking to the classroom she was sure was theirs, Temari gave her raven haired sister a once over before turning to her. "You'll be fine, Hinata," Temari said with an easy tone. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know Temari," Hinata gave Temari a nervous grin before clasping her hands together. "You know how I hate introducing myself to new people."

"I gotcha Hinata," Temari said with a nod. "I'll do it, no worries."

"Thanks Temari," Hinata said in her small mouse voice, after giving the four pony-tailed girl a smile. Temari smiled back at her sister before opening the door and entering; she felt Hinata walk in only a few feet behind her. Looking to her teacher, Temari groaned before bringing a hand up to massage her temples.

"_You_ of all people have to be our new science teacher?" Temari complained while she looked to her silver haired teacher. Of course she recognized said teacher from her last school; he had been their principal's lackey. The guy was nearly as creepy as their principal had been.

"Oh Temari," the silver haired teacher grinned as he sent her an approving look. "That's no way to treat your teacher."

"You got a job here, Kabuto?" Temari raised an eyebrow as she moved to hide Hinata from the teacher's view. She really didn't need this guy making Hinata faint, again.

"Of course," Kabuto nodded his head with a smirk. "As did Orochimaru; he will be teaching advanced Biology."

"Yay for Sakura," Temari commented under her breath. Sighing, Temari gave Kabuto a pointed look. "You already know me so I'm not going to introduce myself."

"Fine," Kabuto nodded as he watched Temari grab Hinata's hand. The light headed brunette pulled the dark headed girl to the back of the room before finding two spots next to each other. Shoving Hinata into one of the seats, Temari took the other before she allowed her eyes to close.

She already needed a smoke break, and it wasn't even the second period of the day; this would prove to be a long grueling day for her. Sighing, Temari opened her eyes, and allowed them to scan the room. She noticed that Hinata sat comfortably next to her, the girl already had her notebook out and was taking expert notes; it's not like they would need them, however. Sakura had taken Kabuto's class in Oto last year, and had passed it with a 102 percent. Ino was sure Sakura had given Kabuto a private show or something to get that extra two percent, because the blonde swore Kabuto had never given out extra credit; Temari just snorted at the idea. Seriously, Sakura wouldn't do anything with that jerk, Ino on the other hand... Nah, she gave her blonde sister more credit than that.

Deciding she was bored already, Temari's eyes glanced beside her. Seeing a tall, pale teen sitting there Temari was slightly intrigued. The guy wore a silver jacket that had a high collar, and wore dark shades; his hair was a tad bit darker than Tenten's, and proved to make him even more handsome.

Shaking her head slightly from those thoughts, Temari turned until she was gazing to the other side of Hinata; Temari smirked at what she saw. The guy that was sitting beside Hinata was roguishly handsome; he had two crimson triangle tattoos on his cheeks, and his dark brown eyes were effectively looking at her sister. Hinata seemed oblivious to it though, because she was so caught up in her note taking; Temari would have noticed if Hinata had seen him because the ravenette usually reacted to males in the same manner: blush, then faint. It was always the same.

Smirking, Temari grabbed her cellphone from her pocket before texting her oblivious sister who sat next to her.

_Temari_

_Cutie at 9 o'clock._

Temari noticed Hinata flinch slightly in her chair, and knew she had gotten the message. Smirking, the light haired brunette looked back to the board; seriously, did they actually need to learn this stuff?

Before she got too lost in her thoughts, Temari felt her phone vibrate before flipping it open.

_Hinata_

_Temari, we shouldn't be texting in class… and I don't know what you're talking about._

Temari chuckled quietly as she looked to her text. Glancing over to Hinata, she ignored the slight glare the girl sent her; really, when Hinata tried to be mean it was really too cute.

_Temari_

_Just look to your left, and throw the guy a bone. He's been checking you out for the past twenty minutes._

When Temari noticed Hinata's blush that covered her face after receiving Temari's text message, she assumed her work was done. Really, it was so easy getting Hinata riled up, even though she didn't try to. All she had to do was mention a boy, and then it would be over. Seriously, it was too easy. Looking back to Hinata, Temari grinned as she watched her very much so shy sister turn to give the male beside her a smile.

Really, Hinata could be so cute sometimes.

XxxX

Grinning at the sound of the bell, Sakura stood before giving her teacher a much deserved glare. Really, who taught their class while reading a perverted novel? No one she would ever take seriously, that was for sure. And Sakura knew all this stuff already, anyhow. At least she could ignore him in peace; it seemed even when he noticed Sakura was listening to music he didn't care. That was one good strike for Kakashi; one good out of many bad.

Sighing, Sakura saluted Tenten before heading in the direction of where she assumed her science class would be. Tenten was awesome in math, but she was almost as dumb as Karin when it came to science; it just wasn't her forte.

Sakura didn't mind, but that probably meant she would be in a class with either Ino or Hinata; she wasn't quite sure which. She hadn't gotten the chance to snatch Hinata's or Ino's schedules before her and Tenten had left the group. Not that it mattered much; she would enjoy whoever she had class with.

Walking to the science department, Sakura ignored the weird looks that were sent her way. Really, was it just because of the pink hair? Karin never got this much attention, and her hair was an equally weird color. Plus, Sakura had heard that red heads didn't have souls; after living with Karin for so long, Sakura was inclined to agree.

Finding the classroom labeled AP Biology, Sakura grimaced while entering the classroom. For some strange reason, Sakura knew she wasn't going to enjoy this class for some reason. It might have been the weird atmosphere that the classroom gave off, or it could have been the weird red headed boy glaring at her…

Blinking slightly, Sakura turned her head to the red head before sending him a glare back. Really, it was rude to glare at other people for no reason, and even though he was cute, Sakura wasn't going to let him get away with it. Walking over to his spot, Sakura raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Um, what's your problem?"

"I don't like pink," the male spoke plainly. Sakura's eyebrow inclined more before shaking her head.

"Well that's okay," Sakura said with a slight smirk. "I don't think red heads have souls."

With that said, Sakura turned away from the admittedly cute red headed teen, and walked to the other side of the classroom. Sitting down, Sakura heard a snort in the direction she had just come from, and turned to look over. Grinning, Sakura had to laugh when the red head actually looked amused.

"I'm Gaara," the cute red head said before nodding his head to the seat next to him. Sakura smirked before walking over; really, she couldn't blame him for not liking pink, it wasn't her favorite color either.

"Sakura," Sakura said as she sat down next to Gaara. Moving her ear phone to the other ear, Sakura decided to pick a new song. Modest Mouse's Talking Shit about a Pretty Sunset decided to blare itself into her ear drums then; Sakura smiled before her shoulder's slouched slightly.

"New here?" Gaara questioned before turning to the pink haired girl beside him. Sakura could tell Gaara wasn't social with people very often. Deciding to throw him a bone, she nodded.

"Yeah," Sakura said while taking out a notebook from her backpack. "My sisters and I moved here from Oto."

Gaara nodded his head before moving his head phones back into his ears; it was obvious he was done talking to her. Sakura nodded before looking to the front of the room. Noticing that more students began to file in, Sakura glared at the short haired brunette she had flipped off earlier this morning.

"Oh hello again," the brown haired male smirked before slipping into the open seat beside Sakura. Sighing, Sakura sent another glare towards the male. "Mou, don't be so grumpy. I'm just trying to be friendly; you almost act like Gaara does."

"Don't start Kankuro," Sakura heard Gaara's low tenor voice grunt from beside her.

"You two are grumpy," Kankuro, the brunette, stated with a frown. "And glare at me too often. I want someone in this class who's going to be nice."

Sakura rolled her eyes before they looked ahead of her; Sakura could have almost rolled her eyes again. Ino seriously needed to stop trying to draw attention to herself. The blonde practically glowed as she walked into the classroom. Sending not so subtle winks to several boys in the classroom as she walked past them, Ino didn't stop until she saw Sakura.

"Oh Forehead!" Ino giggled happily as she skipped to the back of the room, and tackled Sakura to the floor. Sakura groaned before giving the blonde a hug back.

"We've been away from each other for an hour, Pig," Sakura commented from below Ino. Ino could be so dramatic sometimes…

"But I thought I'd never see you again Forehead!" Ino yelled as she latched herself on to Sakura tighter. Sighing slightly, Sakura realized what Ino was getting at. "Never leave me again!"

"Of course not, my dear Ino-Koi," Sakura purred as she pulled Ino into an even tighter hug; she really did love messing with people, and it seemed her sister was in the right mood to do so. Sakura's emerald eyes scanned the classroom and noticed that everyone was staring at them; that must have been what Ino had wanted. "You are too precious to lose."

The bell suddenly rang, and Ino and Sakura stayed tangled up in each other's arms on the floor. As the door opened, the class heard a slight chuckle before a dark voice spoke. "It is wonderful to see such enthusiasm, ladies," a very familiar voice spoke out. "But let's save it till after the class is over; maybe you two would like to stay after and enjoy my company as well?"

"Wha?" Ino said while letting go of Sakura. The blonde raised an eyebrow before turning her head towards the front of the room. There stood a long dark haired male that was unearthly pale. He was tall, and slender, and so very creepy it made Ino shudder.

"I'm pleased to see you here in Konoha, Ino and Sakura," the teacher stated while his yellow eyes darted from blonde to pinkette. "I'm assuming you brought your sisters here as well?"

"Who the hell would hire you as a teacher?" Sakura called as she stood and walked to her seat. She ignored the opened mouth stares she got from the other students; they seriously didn't know how creepy their new teacher was.

"My dear friend Jiraiya owed me a favor," the raven haired man smirked before looking Sakura in the eye. "And that's detention for swearing, my sweet Sakura."

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura muttered before sitting down. "Freak."

Ino snorted before finding an open seat next to Kankuro; really was it too much to ask to leave the weird guy in Oto? It really was, wasn't it?

As Sakura sat she noticed the eyebrow raise of the red head beside her; well what she thought was an eyebrow raise (she wasn't sure if he had eyebrows or not). She shook her head before whispering, "That guy is the principal of my old school. He's super creepy and super perverted."

"Sounds like he'll fit in here," Kankuro commented from the other side of Sakura. Sakura just snorted before nodding her head.

"You guys seriously have no idea."

* * *

><p>Like it? I do : P<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my friends : ) sorry I haven't been updating lately… I just haven't been very interested in writing. My apologies are sent out to you all, faithful readers, I will try to update quicker next time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Sighing deeply, the twin panda bun headed Tenten herded Hinata into their history class. There was something about history that Tenten never really liked. She thought it was boring to learn about things that had already happened… but because it was her first day of classes, and because Hinata was in this class with her, she would go. Kami, she loved Hinata too much.<p>

Walking around the hallways, Tenten finally found the room labeled history 101, and walked in. The classroom was fairly empty; Tenten noticed that the teacher had yet to arrive. The only two that were in the classroom other than Hinata and herself were two males. The first one was tall, and had short brunette hair. Because of his sunglasses, Tenten would have classified him as a pervert almost immediately, but there wasn't that type of aura about him.

Next to him sat a long haired brunette that just screamed Karin's type; seriously, the red head was so obsessed with people that looked good, and, Tenten admitted only slightly, that the second male was highly attractive. He wasn't her type though…he was too pretty.

Looking at the empty seats around the classroom, Tenten shrugged before grabbing Hinata's hand, and heading towards the back of the classroom. She was aware of the other males' eyes on her, she just didn't care. Sighing, Tenten shoved Hinata into the window seat before sitting down in the seat beside her.

"How was your first class, Hinata?" Tenten asked while she rested her head on her desk. "Temari didn't corrupt you while I was away, did she?"

Hinata allowed a pretty blush to course through her cheeks before she shook her head. "Um, no Tenten… she didn't corrupt me. Though class was highly… interesting, to say the least, if not depressing."

Tenten turned her head slightly towards the ravenette, and Hinata slumped her shoulders. "Kabuto-sensei was my teacher, and he told Temari and myself that Principal Orochimaru is teaching AP Biology."

Hinata watched as her bun headed sister shuddered, before the unmistakable sound of laughter escaped the brunette. "Sakura and Ino have that class now!" Tenten stifled out through her laughter.

Hinata shook her head before nodding in sympathy. "You shouldn't laugh Tenten. You know that guy has a sick sort of fascination with Sakura. He's probably going to make her life horrible; the least you could do is feel sorry for her," Hinata said while going into worried mother mode.

Tenten snorted before she rested her head on her desk again. "All I can say is, at least it isn't me," Tenten said before she closed her eyes. Opening them quickly, she looked to her raven haired sister. "And thank goodness it isn't you… Kami knows you're too innocent for that."

"Tenten!" Hinata squeaked slightly as her face turned rose again.

"Mou, Hinata," Tenten said with a slight grunt. "We'll talk about it later; let me sleep."

Hinata just nodded her head before taking out her notebook. If Tenten didn't pay attention that meant that she herself would have to take even better notes. She knew Sakura was smart enough to tutor them, but that didn't mean she wanted to rely on Sakura. Especially after learning their previous principal was teaching one of her classes.

If Hinata knew her ex-principle well enough, she knew that he was probably giving Sakura a hard time now. Hinata sighed before their teacher walked into class; poor Sakura.

* * *

><p>Temari practically groaned as she looked into her next class: Karin was in this class. Of course, don't get her wrong, she loved her sister, she just didn't love her when she was around the male population. And after her last class, which pretty much had been all males (all not bad looking males) Temari knew she would need a smoke even before trying to deal with the red head.<p>

The light haired brunette scowled slightly as the bell rang for the start of class. She of course, ignored the bell and started to head towards an open door.

Fingering the cigarette that had been teasing her all first period, Temari carefully put it in her mouth before she found her exit. She knew that smoking was a bad habit, but it was something she had been doing since she was thirteen. It had been something the eighteen year old couldn't stop, not that she really wanted to.

As she allowed her tongue to slightly dance over the butt of the cigarette, Temari could taste the nicotine without even lighting it. She sighed before pushing open a door, and immediately grabbed her lighter. Lighting the small stick, Temari inhaled the calming smoke before blowing it out through her nose.

She had been stressed as of late, not too much, but enough to bother her. She really did not like to move to a new place, or deal with new things. As strange as it seemed, Temari liked routine. The abrupt move Tsunade had thrown upon the girls had been only a few weeks ago, and though it was cool the six girls got to live on their own, Temari still didn't like it.

Sighing, Temari ran her hair through her light colored bangs before she took another drag. Finally, after calming a small bit, Temari looked around at her surroundings. The campus was nice to look at, but wasn't overly beautiful. As her teal eyes danced over the scenery, Temari raised an eyebrow as she saw two males sitting near a tree.

Walking over, Temari noticed that they were both, kind of, attractive. One had long hair tied in a pony that seemed to spike upward just to defy gravity. He was laying down with a cigarette sticking out between his lips. His companion had shaggy brown hair with crimson red triangle tattoos. Both seemed to just enjoy each other's company, because neither of them were talking.

"Hey," the male with traingled tattoos said with a grin. Temari shook her head slightly while taking in another drag of her cigarette. She really didn't want to make friends; she had never really needed to. The five sisters she lived with at home were more than enough to keep her entertained.

Choosing to ignore the two males, Temari slowly lowered herself against the side of the building. Bringing her knees to where they were resting comfortably, Temari thought about what her other sisters would do in this situation.

It was obvious Ino and Karin would both jump at the chance to be near two fairly attractive males. Temari was sure the two would have launched themselves at any two from the opposite sex. She was sure Hinata wouldn't have been caught outside at this time; the poor girl hated being late, and missing class.

Tenten would have probably given them a nod of her head before she drifted off to sleep and Sakura would have either ignored them like she was doing now, or went to talk to them. It depended on how Sakura was feeling, because Temari knew she was probably the most social sister, after Karin and Ino.

Sighing, Temari finished her cigarette before standing. The two males that had been near the tree had left their spot, and were heading towards her; they must have come out the same door she had.

Dropping the cigarette to the ground, Temari pressed down on it lightly with her foot before moving towards the door. Opening it, she allowed the two males to enter before she herself did.

"We're going to be late again because you needed a smoke break Shikamaru!" the tattooed male said with a slight glare. "You know Kurenai is going to be upset about this!"

"I don't really care Kiba," 'Shikamaru' said back with a sigh. Temari shook her head slightly before the two continued to walk, and noticing their route, Temari realized they were probably heading to the same class she was.

"But we'll get detention again!" Kiba groaned not even noticing Temari behind them. Temari noticed them, however, and though she didn't feel sorry for either of them, she knew if they were in her class, she was going to have to do something.

As the two entered the music class room she had scanned earlier, a dark haired teacher stood at the front. The teacher stopped in the middle of saying something to glare at both Shikamaru and Kiba.

"I told you two not to be late again!" the woman growled. "That's it! I've had enough. You two will get detention for the rest of the ye-"

"Um, they were helping me find my classes," Temari spoke up from behind the two. Both turned to look at her with a slight surprised look. She obviously hadn't seemed friendly outside, but that was just the way she acted around people she didn't know.

"And you are?" The teacher, Kurenai, asked as her glare lessened.

"Temari," Temari said with a slight nod. "I'm one of the new students here. I was having a hard time finding my classes, and Kiba and Shikamaru decided to help me out."

Kurenai raised an unbelieving eyebrow, but then sighed. Looking to the three that stood before her, she shook her head before saying, "Fine, no detention, for today. Find your seats please, class has already started."

Nodding slightly, Temari moved to sit beside Karin. Now that the brunette had her cigarette, she was almost sure she would be able to handle Karin for one hour.

"Are you kidding me?" Karin practically wailed as Temari sat down next to her. "I can't believe you had a threesome at school before Ino! Oh, I have to tell her!"

Before Temari could stop her, Karin had her phone out, and was already text messaging the blonde. That meant, that within the hour, all her sisters would be aware of the 'threesome' she was just involved in.

Dragging a hand through her bangs Temari thought that maybe she couldn't handle Karin for an hour. She was better than Ino, but that really wasn't saying much. Cringing, the brunette tried to fight off her yearning for another cigarette.

* * *

><p>The whole class had gone by so slowly that Sakura was sure she must have been at least of legal drinking age by now; not that that would increase or decrease how much she drank anyways. Snorting slightly, Sakura stood from her seat just as the bell rang; she had little patience left for the teacher that stood before her.<p>

It was like Orochimaru was just looking for reasons to send her to detention, but that was probably the case. Orochimaru was a pervert, and perverts held grudges for a very long time. He knew Sakura and her sisters were the reason Oto had blown up, he just couldn't prove it.

Sighing, Sakura exited the classroom without another look to the teacher. She did freeze, however, when Orochimaru called to her before she was completely out of hearing range. "I'll be seeing you after school, Sakura-dear."

Frowning, Sakura flipped him the bird before increasing her pace; she didn't need any more detentions. Kami knew she already had to spend at least the next week after school here. And because Orochimaru loved her so much, she assumed that he would volunteer himself to teacher detention after school. The world was out to get her… she knew it.

As Sakura frowned, she felt the need to get some fresh air. The whole reason her previous school had been blown up was because of that stupid pervert. She didn't trust him, and didn't even want to be near him.

Walking out of the school, Sakura quickly found a tree she could lean against. Of course, she would be skipping her world literature class, but then again, Sakura knew English was her strong suit. She knew that even if she didn't go to the class, that she would get an A.

Taking out her blackberry, Sakura placed an earphone into her ear before turning her Pandora application on. The Raconteurs began playing in her ears as one of her favorite songs Steady as She Goes began to play. Tapping her finger slightly with the beat, Sakura opened her eyes when she heard a noise from beside her.

The rustle of clothes had caught her slightly off guard, so as she turned to look at the person that sat next to her, she was slightly surprised. "How's your day going, 'Mari?"

Temari sat beside her sister before taking out a cigarette from her pack. Looking to Sakura, she grabbed an earphone out of her ear before the pinkette could protest. Placing her stolen item in her own ear, Temari sighed before leaning a bit closer to her. "Rough," she said with a frown. "My last class was with Karin."

"I know," Sakura said with a bit of amusement. "I got the text message."

"Of course you did," Temari said with a scowl. "But that's because Karin's mean. How was class with Orochimaru?"

It was Sakura's turn to scowl as she recalled the previous events from only an hour ago. "He was looking for reasons to give me detention," Sakura said as she huffed slightly. "First it was because I swore, once, and then it was because I got a text message in the middle of class. I swear, he didn't even teach class because he was breathing down my neck the entire time."

Temari smirked slightly before shaking her head. Grabbing the pinkette, Temari stood while she started to walk to class. "We really should be going to class, Saku," Temari said with a sly smile. "I already missed most of my last class because-"

"Because you were having a threesome, yes, I know," Sakura said with a slight smirk as she too started to walk back toward the school. The two both sighed in unison as they heard the bell ring, not that either sister cared.

"We got lost?" Sakura said with a slight smirk as she held open the door for Temari. The excuse she had just thought up was a good one, especially since they were new. Temari shrugged.

"Sure," the brunette said. "That's the excuse I used last hour anyway."

"Sounds good to me," Sakura said while following Temari to the English classrooms. The classrooms really were easy to find; all of the subjects were organized near each other.

As the two walked into class, they both nodded to their overly excited teacher. Sakura's eyes widened when she noticed his attire… was he really wearing a green spandex jumpsuit? She shivered at the thought.

"Ah new students!" The man grinned while giving Sakura and Temari two thumbs up. "I understand it is hard to find your ways around the school so please do not fret!"

Sakura almost blanched at the man before her. What kind of school had their mother sent them to?

"Please feel free to take a seat you hip young females!" The man said while walking back to his desk. Sakura nodded before walking to the back of the room. There were two seats open, and Sakura noticed the red head from her earlier class. Nodding to him, Sakura decided to take the seat next to him, and wait for Temari to sit next to her. She did without a moment's hesitation, and the two girls looked back up to the green clad teacher.

"We're going to be passing out projects today!" the teacher in front of them practically squealed. Sakura cringed as his voice started to hurt her ears. "The person you will be sitting next to will be your partner! You will have to write a story using this person as the main character!"

Everyone in the classroom seemed quiet as the teacher continued to explain the project. She, Temari, Gaara, and the guy from her earlier class were the only four sitting in the back row. Turning slightly to her left, Sakura realized that Temari's partner would be the lazy male from her math class. Sighing, she looked over to Gaara, and realized he would be hers.

"So, for the first few weeks we will be having question and answer sheets to help you learn about your partner. I don't really care what the stories are about, just so the characters are very similar to your partners! Any questions?"

"What does this have to do with World Literature?" Sakura asked rather boredly as the teacher began to pass out the question and answer sheets.

"Absolutely nothing!" He chimed back to her with a large grin. "But this will be pretty much all we do for class this semester. I hope you enjoy it!"

Sighing, Sakura grabbed the piece of paper when it was passed to her, and turned so she was looking to Gaara. She shook her head before she scooted her chair over to his desk; she assumed it could be worse. Not that she knew the red head or anything, but, usually Sakura was good judge of character. And he wasn't a pervert, which meant something in this school.

Sitting down next to him, Sakura raised an eyebrow at the first question. "Name?"

"Gaara," Gaara said with an upward turn of his lip. "But we already introduced ourselves, Sakura. Move on."

Snorting at his dry comment, Sakura moved to the next question before her eyebrows rose again. "'What is your favorite youthful activity?' Are you kidding me? These aren't real questions!"

"Gai is very… special," Gaara said as he seemed to try to find the right word to describe their weird-as-hell teacher.

"So I've noticed," Sakura said with a slight glare as Gai pranced around the room. She shuttered before looking back at Gaara. "So, what's your favorite youthful activity?"

Gaara sent her a slight glare, but she just snorted at him. "Come on, really. If I'm going to write a story about you I would like to know a few things about you."

He sighed before nodding. "My name is Gaara Sabaku. I have one brother, Kankuro. I, um, like music…"

"Well I guess that's a start," Sakura said as she grinned. "I'll say a couple things about me then, to try and make it easier.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and I am one of six sisters. I love each of my sisters for different reasons, and I would protect them with my life. I like listening to music, especially on my blackberry. My favorite color is red, and I have a jeep named Charlie."

Sakura grinned at him as she finished. If she only could use a few sentences to sum up her life, she guessed those would be the ones she would use. Sakura watched as Gaara scribbled down a couple of things into his notebook before looking back up to her. The red head sighed before he continued to rattle off a few things about himself.

"I like quite, red, and sand. I dislike loud, pink, and water."

"You like sand, but don't like water?" Sakura asked with a slight raise of her eyebrow. "Like, drinking water, or being in water?"

"Both," Gaara said with a slight grumble before he looked expectantly at her.

"Um, well I like music, cats, fire, nature, candles, and Hinata's banana chocolate chip pancakes. I dislike earwigs, umm, rainbows, wine coolers, and perverts."

"You don't like rainbows?" Gaara asked as seriously as he could. "What girl doesn't like rainbows? And wine coolers?"

Sakura grinned at him before responding. "Well, I'm more of a vodka girl, but yeah, I'm not really a fan of rainbows… is that weird?"

Sakura heard Temari snort from behind her, and looked to glare back at her sister. Turning back towards Gaara, Sakura sighed. "Is it weird?"

"… no?" Gaara said with a slight question in his tone.

Sakura smiled before she started to ask him a few more questions.


	4. Chapter 4

I seriously love this story; I think I love it so much because it's random right now, and not going anywhere. : ) let me know if you love it too!

Boarding School with a Bit of Angst 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>"Soo let me get this straight…" Temari said as her eyebrows rose. "You don't like pudding? I feel like not liking pudding is illegal."<p>

"Well, I don't like it," her partner said with a sigh; this was the first real piece of information that had surprised her. His favorite color being brown hadn't, nor had the fact that he liked to play chess; both had not surprised her in the least, this however did.

"Is it all puddings? Or are you prejudice against certain kinds of puddings?" Temari snorted when she heard Sakura's question from beside her. Sakura, Temari, Gaara, and Shikamaru had formed a group of four in their English class. This was to make it more comfortable for Temari and her partner Shikamaru. It seemed Gaara and Shikamaru were friends, which gave Shikamaru the confidence (or energy) to talk about himself. The two had been silent for a while before Sakura had suggested the groups combining. Temari blamed Karin for the awkwardness…

Shikamaru looked to the pinkette before grinning slightly. "No, I don't discriminate. I dislike all pudding."

"Is it the texture?" Sakura asked as she focused more on the question; Temari had to smile. "Wait, does that mean you don't like pudding shots?"

"Pudding shots?" Shikamaru asked with an eyebrow raise. At this, Temari had to roll her eyes.

"I hope you're not planning to have a party with guys you don't even really know, Saku," Temari said while giving the pinkette a pointed look. Sakura just shook her head and grunted.

"Well not having pudding shots is like illegal too, isn't it?" Sakura questioned with a little glint in her eye. Temari shook her head before groaning slightly; Sakura could really be as bad as Ino and Karin at times.

"Like hell," Temari commented while she looked back to the question sheet in front of her. "'What do you do to exuberate your youthful energy?'"

The bland tone of Temari's voice when she asked the questioned caused Sakura to chuckle. The two boys in the group shook their heads before continuing; the two girls in front of them were crazy, they both knew it.

XxxX

As Ino leaped into her art classroom her blue eyes swept over the room quickly. After spotting what she had been looking for, the blonde let out a happy squeal before bounding over to the raven haired girl.

"Hinata-Chan!" Ino giggled happily as she launched herself onto the innocent ravenette. "I've missed you so much!"

"… Hi Ino-Chan," Hinata said with a small smile and a bright red blush. "How have your classes been so far?"

"Highly amusing," the blonde commented with a smug smile. "First hour I was able to bother Karin, and last hour I got to watch Sakura squirm… even though it was from the Bastard."

"It sounds like you're not being very kind to your sisters Ino," Hinata commented with a small frown. The blonde grinned and then took a seat next to her. This class room was filled with tables that would fit two people. Ino and Hinata were seated in the middle row, next to the window.

"You know they deserve it sometimes Hinata-Chan!" Ino said with a sly grin. Looking around the class room, the blonde frowned slightly. "Where is everyone?"

"Maybe everyone is going to be fashionably late?" Hinata questioned with a small shrug of her shoulders. Either way, the raven haired girl didn't really mind. She was getting a little tired of being surrounded by the opposite sex… sometimes boys could just be scary.

"I highly doubt that one," Ino commented with a small snort. Glancing around the room, Ino sighed when she heard the bell ring. "Maybe class was cancelled? Either way, I can't believe we came to class when everyone else ditched. This is so lame I think I'm going to cry."

"Actually," A voice came from the hallway. "We're on the roof… that's where our teacher likes to display his art."

Turning towards the door, Ino smiled at the brunette with twin triangle tattoos; he wasn't really her type, but he was still damn cute. "Really," Ino purred as she stood from her seat. "It was soo nice of you to come and pick us up."

The male raised an eyebrow at the "us" comment, until he looked to Hinata who was hidden behind Ino. The brunette smiled slightly, and waved to the small girl; a light rose color appeared to his cheeks.

"Hello again, Hinata," he spoke as his smile widened a little. Hinata's cheeks were a deeper rose color, but they seemed to that mirrored his own; she stood and waved back.

"Kiba," she said with a nod of her head. She stood and took a couple steps towards the door; Ino watched the two interacting, and she couldn't help but smirk devilishly.

"So the roof, huh?" Ino questioned as the silence became too much for her. She didn't like quiet, it annoyed her. She watched the male nod, before he walked to the teacher's desk. Opening a desk drawer, he pulled out a large grill lighter. Ino's eyebrow rose.

"What's that for?" Hinata squeaked slightly as she looked to the large lighter.

"Oh," Kiba said with a sheepish grin. "Our art teacher forgot it, and he sent me down here to get it. I don't think he actually knew he had new students… ha. This has to deal with his "art.""

"Soo, you weren't sent here to get us…" Ino said with a low growl. "He would have just let us sit here for the whole class period."

"I'm sure Deidara didn't mean to leave you down here," Kiba said while rubbing the back of his head nervously. He looked to Hinata and gave her a small smile. "He's just kind of a space cadet at times… yeah. That was the word I wanted to use."

"Hm, well let's go meet this space cadet teacher," Ino said while placing her hands on her hips. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

XxxX

Tenten eyed the red head to her left, before she smirked. "Do you want to switch spots?" Tenten asked as she teased the red head. Once again, Karin had gotten the window seat in class, and Tenten was currently sitting next to that delectable long haired brunette she had been drooling over earlier this morning.

"Pleaseeeeee," Karin practically whined as her eyes swept over the brunette. She just needed to talk to him, just needed to know his name. How long had it been since she had met someone as beautiful as he was?

"Only if you do something for me," Tenten said with a lazy smirk as she gave the red head a once over.

"I'll do it!" Karin said loudly; her voice was almost loud enough to catch her teacher's attention. She didn't catch the teacher's attention; however, she did catch the brunette's.

"Tomorrow you're letting Sakura dress you," Tenten said as she stood from her seat and walked over to the one next to her. Before Karin could even protest, Tenten grinned. "You said you'd do it; no complaining. Now, go sit in my old seat before I change my mind."

Sighing slightly in defeat, Karin jumped up from her seat, and slowly glided over to Tenten's. She didn't really know who got the better deal in the situation; herself, or Tenten. Tenten loved to see the red head squirm, and she did squirm whenever she lost her freedom in choosing what she wore.

Sitting in the seat, Karin looked over to the boy she had given up her freedom for… at least he was cute. "I'm Karin," she said with a coy smile as she saw him look at her.

The brunette grunted, but gave her a small smirk. "Neji," he said while giving her a casual once-over. It was the first time she got to see him up close, as well, so she felt free to glance over his person. She had been correct in believing he was highly attractive. His long auburn hair rested in the middle of his back, and his lilac eyes were completely exotic, and made her hot just looking at them.

"So, what do you like to do around here for fun,_ Neji_?" Karin asked with a slight purr as she added in his name. The name rolled of her tongue like a smooth imported chocolate, and she gave him a smile.

"That depends," Neji spoke quietly, as he leaned closer to her desk. "What do you like to do for fun, _Karin_?"

The way he said her name; Karin practically groaned. Why the hell did he have to be so sexy? As she looked at the grin on his face, Karin knew she was in trouble. This guy had to be a player, like her in a way. Before the end of the day she promised herself she would get his phone number.

"Hmmm, well _Neji-kun," _Karin fought off a grin as she watched him give a slight shudder at her name for him. Ah, she loved to be a tease. "I like almost anything. I especially like hanging out with handsome boys, whose name are Neji."

Neji flashed a grin before he scooted his desk closer to her's. "Well that means I'm very lucky, _Karin-Chan."_

Before the interaction could continue, however, Karin watched as the teacher threw a textbook at Neji's head. Neji groaned before scooting back to his original position.

"Now now Neji," Iruka, the teacher said with a tsk. "You're not supposed to be hitting on girls when it is their first day. Give them at least a week."

The class chuckled, but Karin felt a little frustrated. She had been close enough to Neji to smell his cologne, and damn it if his cologne didn't smell delicious. She would make this Iruka pay for getting in the way of her flirting.

XxxX

Sakura smirked as she heard the bell ring; that had to be the quickest class of the day. Looking to Temari, she grabbed her backpack before heading to the door. "I'm actually excited to see all of our sisters at once, finally."

"I know what you mean," Temari said with a slight nod. "I feel like it's been forever since I've seen us all together last."

"Does that mean you missed me, Temari-Chan?" Ino said as she appeared from nowhere. The blonde launched herself on Temari and promptly glomped her.

"Where the hell did you come from Ino?" Sakura asked as her she rolled her eyes. "And how childish can you be, glomping people, really."

Seeing Hinata come down the stairs of what appeared to be the roof, Sakura forgot everything she had been just saying before she launched herself towards the ravenette. "HINATA!"

"Now whose being childish, Sakura?" Ino said while sticking out her tongue. Leaping quickly, Sakura gripped Ino's tongue between her fingers in retaliation. Grinning victoriously, Sakura yanked on the tongue with a bit of force; Ino let out a squeal as she began to flail her arms in defense.

"Sakura," Tenten said while coming down the hallway. "Let that go; you don't know where it's been."

With a grin, Sakura let Ino's tongue go with one last tug. The blonde glared forward, but before she could do or say anything, Karin appeared.

"Hello everyone," Karin said with a slight salute. "I have some wonderful news. Because I know you guys are ridiculously incompetent when it comes to the opposite sex, Ino included, I have found us boys to sit with. No need to thank me."

Before anyone could say anything, Temari slapped Karin upside the head. With a slight grunt, Karin looked to the oldest sister before grinning slightly. "Oh yes, I'm sorry Temari. You too are competent with the opposite sex."

That earned Karin another slap, and caused Hinata to glare slightly at the two. "Stop," she said quietly as she began to walk towards the cafeteria. "Let's go eat lunch; there's no use in picking on each other."

"Yes, Hinata," the rest of the group chimed as they followed the raven haired girl. When Hinata was being serious, she could be scary… But as the ravenette lead the way to the lunch room, Temari gave Karin another slap. Temari grinned with victory as Karin just glared back; it was so much fun to piss her off.

"So who are these guys we're supposed to be sitting with?" Sakura asked while walking to the cafeteria. She didn't care, per say, she was just curious. She was actually surprised Ino hadn't asked sooner, but when Sakura looked to the blonde she knew why.

Ino was sulking from Karin's previous comment. The blonde was also sending glares to the red head; Sakura couldn't wait for the fight that would happen between the two. Deciding to ignore it for now, Sakura skipped forward until she was right next to Tenten. The brunette was sending glares to Karin as well. Sakura knew it wasn't because Karin had called Tenten's skills in the opposite sex pathetic; it was probably because Tenten didn't want to sit with anyone but her sisters. Sakura could agree with that one.

"They're friends of my beloved Neji!" Karin said happily as she skipped along; Sakura sighed before turning to her brunette headed sister.

"How was class, Panda?" Sakura asked as she linked arms with the brown haired girl. Tenten looked to Sakura before she allowed a smile to show.

"You get to dress Karin tomorrow," Tenten said as she looked victorious; ohh, Sakura just had to know how that one happened.

"And that happened how?" Sakura asked as her emerald eyes began to glimmer; the torture she would put Karin through would be wonderful, and it would be something the rest of the sisters would enjoy as well.

"It was a little trade," Tenten said with a cat-like grin. "All I had to do was give up my seat to her because I was supposedly sitting next to this hot guy."

"Neji is way more than hot," Karin said with a dreamy sigh as she leaped between the two girls.

"How long have you known this guy? Ten minutes?" Ino questioned with a snort; it seemed she had found the right time to extract her revenge on the red head… it never took too long.

"I'll have you know Neji is the long haired brunette that was in our first class, Ino," Karin said. With a glare she added, "The one you didn't let me sit beside, but the one who wouldn't give you the time of day either."

"Take that back!" Ino said with a growl. "He was so into me! Where are these boys? I'm going to prove this to you."

"Well I don't want to sit with boys," Temari said with a sigh. "I want to go and have another cigarette."

"I'll join you," Sakura said as the two turned around and headed towards the stairs Hinata and Ino had appeared from. "Hinata-Chan, want to come?"

"Stop trying to corrupt her!" Tenten yelled as she held onto Hinata tightly. "She does not want to come with you hooligans."

"I think it's funny you call _us _hooligans," Sakura said with a snort before she and Temari were out of sight completely.

"And I really don't want to be left alone with those two," Tenten commented under her breath as she appeared beside Hinata.

"I'm sure they're nice enough guys, Tenten-Chan," Hinata said with a small smile. "We'll be fine."

"Karin's definition of what a' nice guy' is completely different than our own," Tenten said as the group of four arrived at the cafeteria. "If I don't like them, I'm leaving… and you're coming with me."

"Okay," the raven haired girl agreed; not that she really wanted to sit with the guys anyways. Boys, men, and everything that wasn't female made her nervous… even some females made the raven haired girl nervous.

"And here we are," Karin's voice practically sang as the group of four appeared in the cafeteria. Grinning, the red head grabbed a hold of Ino and practically dragged her to a table near the windows. Tenten and Hinata followed behind at a much more sedate pace.

"… do you think she'd notice if we just walked away?" Tenten asked Hinata quietly as her pace slowed. Hinanta blushed slightly and couldn't prevent a small giggle from escaping her.

"You know we can't do that Tenten-Chan," Hinata said as she watched Karin come to a halt directly in front of a table with guys.

Sighing, Tenten decided to access the situation before she even arrived at the table. There were a group of six or seven guys sitting at the table: the one she recognized first being the long haired brunette. Searching the rest of the table, Tenten was surprised to find she didn't really recognize anyone else. Maybe she hadn't been paying attention in her classes… meh, she didn't really care.

"Neji-kun!" Tenten and Ino both cringed at the sugary sweet tone of Karin's voice.

"Karin-Chan," the way the brunette purred her name shocked Tenten; was this a _male _Karin? No wonder she liked him so much, she thought with a snort.

"And here are a few of my sisters," Karin said as she acknowledged them with a point of her thumb. It wasn't like she was trying to not be polite; it was just that Neji sat in front of her, and she really wanted to get to know him better.

It had been a while since Karin had found someone she was so interested in… when she went after a guy it was just to mess around with them. Neji, on the other hand, was delectable. She would keep him around for a while.

"This is Tenten," Karin said pointing to the brunette. "This is Hinata, and I believe you have already met Ino-Pig."

The grin on Karin's face caused Tenten to chuckle before shaking her head; maybe she would stay around, if that meant she got to see Ino and Karin at each other's necks. That would be well worth it.

"These are my friends," Neji said with a nod as he introduced everyone. "This is Chouji, the one next to him is Sasuke, the one next to him is Naruto. Across from Naruto there is Lee, and me obviously, and then there's Sai."

"It's nice to meet you all," Ino purred while finding a seat in between Naruto and Sasuke. She smirked slyly at the raven haired one. Tenten sighed before grabbing Hinata's arm. Dragging her forward, she set Hinata next to her, while she sat next to the one named Lee.

"You ladies are so very youthful!" Lee practically sang as he watched Tenten sit next to him. "Such perfect examples of youthful ladies; Gai-sensei would be so proud!"

Tenten cringed at the boy's voice… she should have ran when she had the chance.

XxxX

As Temari and Sakura reached the roof, both let out a sigh of relief. Grabbing a cigarette from Temari's pack, Sakura's hand dived into her pocket until she found her blackberry. Bringing it out, Sakura quickly searched her Pandora until she found a song she was looking for. The Subways Rock and Roll Queen began to play as Temari reached for her lighter. The sandy brunette quickly lit her cigarette before lighting Sakura's.

"I want to go home," Sakura sighed as she took a drag. Running a hand through her hair, she looked to her sister. "I still have detention today too."

"Skip it," Temari said with a wave of her hand. "Like hell I would let you be alone with that sicko."

"I never knew you cared," Sakura said with an impish grin. Bringing the cigarette to her lips again, Sakura tried to think of another solution. "We could convince the principle it would be in his best interest to either keep me out of detention, or change the detention teacher."

"Aa," Temari nodded as she sucked in the bitter tasting nicotine. "Or, you could just skip it."

"Fine," Sakura said as she threw a hand in the air. "We'll do it your way. My way sounded more fun though."

As Sakura finished her sentence, she realized that she and Temari were not the only ones on the roof. Looking over one of the railings, she wasn't surprised to find Gaara and a few of his friends hanging out. The red head seemed to be everywhere she went.

"Hey Gaara," the pinkette waved as she walked over to the group of five. She would much rather sit with these guys, guys she knew, as opposed to whomever Karin was making them sit with.

"Sakura," Gaara said with inclining his head. The red head had a monster in his grasp, and was sitting beside Kankuro. Kankuro gave her a lecherous grin before motioning them to come over.

"What are you guys doing up here?" Sakura questioned as her blackberry changed songs to Tenacious D's Roadie.

"You know," Shikamaru said with a shrug. "Hanging out."

"You're enthusiasm kills me," Temari remarked dryly as she sat down next to the boy who had blushed at Hinata earlier in the day.

"I'm bored," Sakura sighed as she looked to the group of males. "Your school is boring."

"Nah," the one beside Temari said with a grin. "You just came here on an off day… you should wait to see what we have planned for the assembly tomorrow."

"Assembly?" Sakura questioned while looking to the sandy brunette; Temari just shook her head in response. "Pretty sure I don't remember hearing about one of those…"

"Really?" Kankuro sounded surprised. "All the teachers were talking about it yester-"

"They got here today, genius," Shikamaru commented from beside a tall brunette. He was the one who had been wearing sunglasses in Temari's first class; Temari and Sakura had not noticed him when they first had approached.

"What did you guys plan?" Sakura asked as a grin appeared on her face. "Not that I want to stop it or anything. My sisters and I used to be known pretty well around our school for being troublemakers."

"How does that not surprise me?" Gaara asked with a slight grin. "But we can't really share… you're going to have to see firsthand tomorrow what it is."

"Tease," Sakura muttered under her breath as she took a hit of her cigarette. "We should go make sure Hinata's alright."

"You know Tenten wouldn't let anything happen to her," Temari said with a slight chuckle as she flicked her cigarette off of the roof.

"But our Hinata-Chan is soo very innocent," Sakura commented with a grin. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

"Yeah," Kankuro said while looking to the two females. "Where are the rest of your sisters? Especially that blonde… she was damn fine."

"Umm, sitting with boys?" Sakura said with a tad bit of confusion. "Nerji? Was that the guy's name they were sitting with?"

"No," Temari snorted. "How could you forget? Karin practically purred out his name: Neji."

"Meh," Sakura said with a wave of the hand as she turned back to the group of five boys. "Nerji sounds better… Neji sounds like a pervert's name."

"Well that group is pretty much known for being playboys," Shikamaru said as he shifted to lay more comfortably on the ground. "Except for Lee and Chouji… but other than that they pretty much are."

Sakura's face turned red, and smoke practically flew out of her ears. "Karin took our dear Hinata-Chan to a table full of perverts!"

Sakura flew towards the stairs after she said this, and quickly left without another word. Temari, on the other hand sighed before shaking her head. "Sorry about that," she said with a small shrug. Without saying anything else, she too followed Sakura's path; it was obvious they pinkette was heading for the cafeteria anyway.

XxxX

Tenten glared at the male that sat next to her… if he said one more thing about youth, she was going to punch him. She didn't care about not acting out on the first day! Sakura already had detention, it's not like the pinkette could judge her or get mad at her for it; she would be a hypocrite then!

As she watched the large browed bowl cut of a male open his mouth again, Tenten knew she couldn't stop herself.

"So youthful-!"

Tenten's fist connected with Lee's jaw, and it sent the black haired teen flying. "Kami-sama did that feel good!"

At Tenten's loud proclamation, the group of males at the table stood and glared towards her.

"You didn't need to punch him," the one named Sai said with a glare. "Bitch."

"Bitch?" Tenten looked questioningly towards the male; ohh, she was so going to get more than just one day of detention for this. "If you don't shut your mouth, I'm going to kick your ass, Bastard."

The raven haired male was about to take a step forward, before Sakura appeared.

"PERVERTS!" Sakura yelled while slamming her own fist into Sai's stomach. Her emerald eyes looked around wildly while she looked for Tenten and Hinata. Finding them, she quickly walked towards them. "They didn't do anything perverted, did they Hinata-Chan?"

"… No…"

Sakura grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Okay then," She said with a smile as she grabbed Hinata and Tenten's arms. "Let's leave."

"…Why did you punch that guy?" Tenten asked in a deadpanned voice; really her sister hadn't even been there when the guy had made fun of her.

"He was a pervert," Sakura said with a nod as she continued her journey to the exit. Temari stood near the door shaking her head slightly with a grin on her face.

"SAKURA HARUNO!" The voice made Sakura freeze and drop her sisters' hands immediately… damn it. She had forgotten about him; stupid snake bastard. "My office. Now."

And her day had been getting so much better…


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated guys. I've been super busy with school and work and placements and everything. I promise I'll try to update more soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Boarding School with a Bit of Angst 5

* * *

><p>Before she was even out of the cafeteria, Orochimaru had cornered her. Gripping her wrist, he tugged the pinkette towards his office.<p>

Sakura bit her lip from saying anything. She knew she would need some time to think up a proper name to call him, or a snarky thing to say to him. She already wasn't going to detention, and there was no way he could make her go either. Saying something to piss him off even more would make her day a little better.

Grinning to herself like the chersire cat, Sakura followed behind Orochimaru. Maybe her day wasn't going so bad after all. After she would tell off Orochimaru lunch would most likely be over, and then she only had art and music left. Then she would go home, make pudding shots, and plot some revenge scheme against Nerji and his band of merry perverts.

Sakura was brought out of her happy plots of revenge when Orochimaru dragged her into his office. Blinking slightly, Sakura watched as Orochimaru slammed his door shut before turning to her; he had a sickening look on his face, and Sakura could feel her pervert alarm ringing in her head.

"Well look at you Sssakura-Chan," Orochimaru said with a slight gleam in his eye. "It's been almosssst a year and you've seem to have gotten even more delicioussss."

Sakura glared at the pale man before her. He was gross, and she didn't want to be locked up in this room with him. She wasn't too proud to scream rape to get him to leave her alone…

"Fuck off Orochimaru," Sakura snipped back as she took a step backward. She refused to be intimidated by him, but that didn't mean she wanted to stand next to him.

"Hmmm, I could think of things I'd rather like to fuck, Sssakura," Orochimaru said with a grin as he stepped closer.

Sakura was running through escape plans in her head. 1. She could kick him in the balls and then run for her life. 2. Drop kick him in the face and then run for her life. 3. She could talk to him about his creepiness and they would have a heartfelt talk and reach a very happy understanding… Sakura was thinking the first or the second one would probably work the best.

Before she could commence her plan of action, her backside ran into the side of Orochimaru's desk. Orochimaru quickly pounced on the opportunity. His arms caged her in on both sides, and his front was pressed dangerously close to her own.

"I'm ssstill mad you blew up my school," Orochimaru said as he leaned forward even more. His eyes looked her body up and down before he licked his lips; his tongue grossly comparable to a snake's. "But I think there's a way you can make it up to me. You know I've wanted you sssince I first saw you."

Cringing in disgust, Sakura was done. Throwing her knee upward, she felt it connect with something before Orochimaru fell over. Slipping out of the classroom quickly, Sakura didn't even look back as she slammed his classroom door shut, and started walking through the halls.

The bastard had some nerve, Sakura thought as stomped around the halls. She was even too mad to go back to the cafeteria. She knew if she went back her sisters would worry about her, and she really hated it when they worried about her.

Finding the stairs to the roof, Sakura grabbed the cigarettes from her pocket and quickly stuck one in her mouth. Before she was even through the roof door, she had lit the cigarette and was taking in a deep breath of nicotine.

Nicotine, alcohol, and music helped calm Sakura down. Taking in another deep breath of smoke, she leaned against the roof door and listened to the bell ring.

XxxX

Tenten gapped while she watched Sakura being dragged away by the Pervert. Who the hell did that guy think he was? No one treated her sister that way; no one.

Tenten had known Orochimaru had been watching the whole thing, she just didn't care. The boy deserved what he got, even if Sakura hadn't known the guy was being a jerk.

Just as Tenten was going to follow him, Hinata grabbed her sleeve tightly and shook her head. That's right, Sakura could handle herself. Nodding slightly to Hinata, Tenten grabbed her by the hand and walked towards a different door in the cafeteria. Temari followed behind without a word.

Tenten knew Karin would be mad at her later, but at this point she didn't give a damn. She was frustrated, angry, and really just wanted to sleep. Finding the door she was looking for, she grinned slightly when they entered the courtyard.

It was free of people, and that seemed to be something they needed. Looking to Hinata, Tenten sighed before sitting on the ground.

"We should plan something for tomorrow's assembly," Temari said with a grin as she sat down beside Tenten.

"You know what, I like that idea," Tenten said as she matched Temari's grin. "You in Hinata?"

The ravenette headed girl sat down and shook her head slightly. "Can we avoid getting in trouble, at least for the first week? I don't want to be kicked out of this school."

"Come on Hinata!" Tenten said with a grin as she looked to the ravenette. "No one would suspect us, we're new. It would be so easy to get away with it."

"I heard another group saying they were going to do something at the assembly tomorrow," Temari said with a sigh as she leaned against a tree. "But I don't think they'd mind having us do a prank too. Besides, don't you want to do something to that freak Orochimaru for trying to get Sakura in trouble?"

That was the sentence that did it. Hinata hated it whenever someone did anything to her sisters, and even though she didn't believe in violence, or pranks she too felt like there needed to be some type of revenge against the black haired bastard.

"I'm in," she said with a nod. "But we need Sakura here for the planning. She always was the best planner."

"I'm in agreement." Tenten said as she sighed slightly. "We can plan this out-"

Just then the bell rang, and the three sighed. "After school," Hinata finished smartly as she stood from the ground. "Temari, I think you're in my next class. We should get going."

"And that means I have class with the Pig," Tenten sighed as she waved to her two sisters. "I never liked having class with Pig."

XxxX

After Sakura had punched that poor delicious man in the face, Karin was stunned. She had never seen her sister act out so randomly- scratch that she totally had.

Sighing as she watched Sakura get dragged away by the Snake-bastard, Karin felt bad for her sister. No one deserved a fate like that. Standing from her spot on Neji's lap, she started to walk in the direction her sister had been dragged in.

A hand on her wrist prevented her from going anywhere though. "Mmm Karin-Chan," Neji whispered in her ear as he pulled her back onto his lap. "Don't worry about her. It was very rude of her to punch my friend anyway, wasn't it?"

Snuggling back into Neji's warmth Karin had to nod her head in agreement. "It was very rude Neji-kun," Karin purred out. "Is your friend going to be okay?"

"Sai is very resilient," Neji said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Karin's waist. "He'll be fine. Knowing Sai, he probably even liked it a little bit."

Not knowing what to say, Karin smiled and looked over to the only sister that was left in the cafeteria with her. Ino was still flirting with the raven haired one, and it seemed she didn't even care, or notice what had happened earlier. If Ino was allowed to have fun, wasn't she?

Turning towards the brunette whom she was currently sitting on, Karin gave Neji a grin before blowing teasingly in his ear.

"What class do you have next, Neji-kun?" Karin purred out as she looked to the clock. She knew the warning bell would start in a few minutes, and she couldn't have cared less. She wanted to go make out with this hot man before her.

"Art," Neji breathed out as he looked Karin in the eye. She could really turn someone on when she wanted to, Karin thought to herself with a smirk.

"Fancy that," Karin said as the warning bell rang. "I seem to have that same class…"

Getting closer to Neji's ear she blew softly on it once again. "Do you know somewhere else we could go instead of art? I'm not really in the art mood."

Without even saying anything, Neji lifted her up from his lap and stood up. Grabbing her hand, he swiftly started to lead her out of the cafeteria. Boys were so easy to manipulate, Karin thought with a grin.

XxxX

Ino giggled cutely as she put Sasuke's phone number in her phone. He was surely gorgeous, and she definitely would like to get to know him better.

"I'll be sure to call you sometime Sasuke-kun," Ino said as she stood. The warning bell had gone off a few minutes ago, but Ino didn't really care if she was on time or not.

"Yeah," Sasuke said as a small smirk appeared on his face. "Be sure that you do."

Walking to her class, Ino said dreamily. Sasuke was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome, and before the week was over he would be totally wrapped around her finger. Then a week later, she would probably find someone else to entertain her, but that was beside the point. This is how Ino worked, and she was totally fine with it.

Walking to her classroom, Ino searched the halls for Tenten. She knew the two of them had music together, and she would be completely happy telling Tenten all the delicious details on Sasuke, even if Tenten didn't want to hear them.

Walking into her music class, her eyes focused on the brunette headed sister she loved so much. "Tenten!" Ino squeaked as she launched herself at Tenten. Tenten looked back to the blonde with alarmed eyes, and promptly jumped out of her seat right before Ino landed on top of her.

"Aww," Ino said with a frown. "You didn't have to do that."

"You scared the shit out of me Ino," Tenten said with a sigh as she sat back down on her chair. "What the hell has got you so worked up?"

"I met a boy," Ino said with a giggle. Tenten rolled her eyes and gave Ino a look, before remembering something.

"Oh!" Tenten said with a grin. "Before you tell me all the gross and boring details, I have to talk to you. We're planning a prank tomorrow at the assembly. We haven't really talked about it, but I just wanted you to know so you could start thinking of things."

Ino's eyes shined. If there was something she liked more than boys it was pranking people. She grinned and looked to her sister. "That target?"

"Orochimaru," Tenten said quietly as she watched her other classmates walk in.

Clapping her hands together, Ino squealed in delight and began to flail her arms. "That bastard deserves it! Yay!"

"What are we yaying about ladies?" Kankuro asked as he walked up to the blonde and brunette. Ino's eyebrow rose as he walked over; she didn't know they were that close.

"Just something for tomorrow," Tenten said with a grin as she looked to Ino. Ino shared an identical grin, one that was mischievous and was full of ill-intent. Kankuro was more than a little interested.

"Now you've got my attention," Kankuro said with a grin as he sat beside Ino. Looking the two over his grin widened. "Well, aren't you guys going to tell me?"

"Nope," Ino said while popping her lips. She giggled at the disappointed look Kankuro showed. "You'll just have to wait and see tomorrow."

"Tease," Kankuro muttered as their music class started.

XxxX

Sakura sighed as she left the roof top. The cigarette helped her calm down, but it hadn't helped the feeling of sliminess that surrounded her. To think that Orochimaru wanted to do that with her, it was disgusting. She had known this for a while, but the thought was enough to make her cringe and flinch.

Walking through the hallways, Sakura was a little more contented walking alone. She loved her sisters, but sometimes she liked to be alone; now was one of those times.

Walking into the art classroom, Sakura quickly ducked as a large clay ball was thrown her way.

"You're late yeah!" The teacher accused as she walked in the door. She looked to the teacher, who had a weird resemblance to Ino, and then nodded.

Without saying anything Sakura scanned the classroom, and to her relief and disappointment found it completely empty of her sisters. Sakura knew she was supposed to have class with one of her sisters, she just didn't know which one.

If it was anyone other than Hinata she didn't really care; they could all take care of themselves. If it was Hinata though, Sakura would be worried. Finding a place in the back, Sakura immediately brought out her cellphone and sent a quick text to Hinata.

Hinata was quick to respond, even though she was in class (texting in class was so un-Hinata-like). She asked how the pinkette was doing, and Sakura sighed and put her phone away. Hinata had class with Temari, so there would be no concerns about her.

Leaning back in her seat, Sakura looked around the room for the first time. She noticed that Gaara was in this class, and she had to fight off a smile. It was like they were stalking each other or something.

Looking to the teacher again, it seemed he was off in his own little world, and that the students could do whatever they wanted. Putting her headphones in, she counted the minutes as they dragged on while listening to I Miss you by Blink 182.

She was brought out of her music coma when she heard a chair being dragged over to her desk and looked up to see Gaara sitting there. He looked indifferent, but she could tell something was bothering him.

"What up?" Sakura questioned as she turned her music down.

"I heard Orochimaru dragged you into his office," Gaara said with a grimace as he looked her over. "You alright?"

"Meh," Sakura said with a wave of her hand. "You should probably ask him that question. I think I hurt more than just his pride when I kneed him."

Gaara leaned back looking slightly impressed. "I assume he needed the kneeing," Gaara said with a nod as he sighed. "I guess I never realized how perverted some of our teachers could be."

"And your classmates," Sakura hummed as the song on her blackberry changed. It was now playing Monster by Skillet.

"I guess it could be worse here," he responded with a slight grin. "I mean, not everyone is a pervert."

"I guess you're right with that one."

* * *

><p>Once again, I'm sorry it's not longer. Hopefully I'll update quicker next time.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Prank Day! Yay, I had to think pretty hard on what I wanted the girls to do. It needed to be big, but I also wanted it to be not too big, ya know? Here's chapter 6, sorry for such a long wait. I'll continue to try and update as many stories as I can before I go back to school! Reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as her body connected with the couch. "I need food Hinata-Chan, feed me."<p>

"You're not a barbarian! And that's no way to talk to Hinata," Tenten said as she slapped the back of Sakura's head. Sakura grunted but only turned over on the couch.

"Please?" Sakura called, fake tears leaking out of her eyes. Tenten sighed before nodding.

"See, even Tsunade-sama gave us some manners," Temari commented from across the room. Sighing, the dirty blond stood from her spot on the love seat and started to walk up the stairs. "I'm getting the booze."

Giggling slightly, Hinata headed toward the kitchen to make dinner; the school could have been a whole lot worse. Even if Orochimaru was a teacher there, they had met some decent guys today, well and some not so decent ones, but Hinata was an optimist! At least something good had happened today.

"So we're doing a prank tomorrow," Tenten called from across the couch; she waited until she got all her sisters' attention. Well besides Hinata's; the girls culinary skills were just too important to be wasted on coming up with a prank that she would most likely feel uncomfortable about. It was good to wait until all the planning was over before bringing in Hinata.

Sakura looked more than pleased as she sat up on the couch and made room for Karin to sit next to her; the red head looked as interested as Sakura did, this meant she had not been told yet either.

"I'm assuming we're doing this to the Snake-bastard," Karin said with a nod as she shot Sakura a slightly guilty look; Kami making out with Neji had been completely awesome, but Karin still felt a little guilty leaving Sakura to her own devices.

"Yeah," Tenten nodded as she watched Temari appear with five bottles of alcohol. "What did the bastard try to do with you any way, Sakura?"

"He tried to hit on me, like always," Sakura said leaving out a few of the details. It had been a while since Orochimaru had come off so strong… Sakura didn't want to worry her sisters about that. It wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

"Well then he sure as hell needs to be pranked!" Karin said with a fist pump while looking to Ino. Ino nodded before bring out a list.

"So I still have a list of all the things Orochimaru doesn't like," Ino said professionally; pranking was the only thing that the blonde could do professionally. "He doesn't like: heat, water, rainbows, wine coolers, happiness, bright colors, loud things, kittens, puppies… technically he doesn't like anything cute, well except for Saku here."

"So let's play on the heat and water factor," Sakura said as she leaned forward and chose to ignore the blonde's comment. She grabbed a whole bottle of alcohol from Temari and took a large swig; she loved UV cake. "I don't think we've done it before, but something different would be fun. Plus we have to see what this school all has."

The rest of the group nodded while they too leaned forward, Hinata appeared from the kitchen to listen. "Because it's still the beginning of September, it's going to be hot. The air conditioning is on, but we can do something about that. Hinata, how hot is it going to be tomorrow?"

Hinata brought out her phone and quickly checked the internet. "92," she said while looking up.

"Perfect," Sakura said before looking over to the only blonde of the group. "Ino, are you still good at breaking things?"

"Is that really a question Forehead?" Ino said with a slight chuckle. The blonde was known for her ability to break ANYTHING, literally, anything.

"Okay, I need you and Tenten to break into the school tonight. Ino I need you to break the air conditioning system, and Tenten I need you to hack into the school sprinkler system."

"Ohh I see where you're going with this," Tenten cackled evilly as she rose from her spot. "Come on Pig, I'll explain on the way."

"Sure thing Bun head," Ino nodded with a grin as the two girls left.

"The rest of us need to get everything else ready. Hinata, do you still know where the water balloons are?"

XxxX

Sakura grinned as she hopped out of Charlie. Her attire was much the same as it had been the day before: she had her school uniform on with the white button down shirt open. The one thing that was different, however, was the red skull and cross bones bikini top that replaced her Cage the Elephant shirt.

She looked to Hinata, who had chosen to ride in Charlie, and noticed her purple bathing suit hidden under her buttoned up white shirt. Karin's bikini top was surprisingly modest, for the red head. It was pink with white poka dots, but it covered her chest completely, and it made Sakura have a little more faith in her sister's decisions. She idly remembered that she was supposed to dress Karin today, but she would pull that card a different day.

Today was going to be a good day, Sakura thought as she got the cooler and umbrella from the back of her jeep. The girls had been up for a few hours finishing up the plans, and Sakura knew everything was going to go smoothly.

The assembly was first thing in the morning, and hopefully if everything went the way it was planned, the rest of the day would have to be cancelled.

Chuckling slightly, Sakura noticed Gaara standing in the courtyard with his group of friends. She smiled as she dragged the cooler over and gave him a wave. Gaara's eyes immediately looked the pinkette up and down, and Sakura could have sworn she saw a slight pink blush adore his cheeks.

"Gaara!" Sakura called as she finished her short walk up to the red head; Karin and Hinata had followed her, and now they were standing on either side of her. "I brought you something for the assembly."

Gaara's eyebrow rose when a crimson red umbrella was shoved his way. Looking at Sakura questioningly, he was about to say something before Kankuro appeared before him.

"Kami… Sakura please go out with me," Kankuro said his eyes directed at her chest, and only her chest. Sakura rolled her eyes before pushing the light headed brunette away.

"In your dreams."

"See you in the assembly," Karin said with a wink as she followed Sakura who had started to walk past the group after she had pushed Kankuro. The group of three was headed towards where the assembly was taking place. Grinning, Karin and Hinata found seats right next to her, and Sakura took out her cell phone. Dialing up a number from memory, Sakura waited quietly until the line was answered.

"Ino-Pig my love," Sakura said as she watched more and more students fill the assembly room. "Is everything set?"

"_Without a doubt, Saku-love,"_ the blonde voice purred as Sakura heard a few other voices in the background.

"Okay, come on down then," Sakura said as she shut her phone and sighed. She looked to Hinata and then to Karin. "I dare say this will be a pretty good one."

"Who knew it was so easy to break into the school at night?" Karin said with a chuckle as she sat back in her seat.

"We did," a deep voice said from behind them. Sakura fought a grin at already recognizing the voice.

"Well Gaara, why don't you have a seat next to us?" Sakura said as she looked at the red head. "I can't wait to see what you guys have planned."

"I'm intrigued to see what you guys have done as well," Gaara commented from behind the pinkette; the group of males sat a row behind the three females. Sakura actually grinned when she saw Kiba sit behind Hinata.

"Well you're going to have to wait a little while yet," Karin commented with a grin as she watched Ino, Temari, and Tenten walk into the auditorium. The only blonde of the group was wearing a bright white bikini with little flowers on it; the top of the bikini was ruffled and drew eyes in to her chest. Tenten had decided not to wear a swimsuit; she had told her sisters it would be too much work.

Temari was wearing a brown bikini top with light tan fans on it; it suited her well.

Karin's eyes darted around the auditorium before they landed on her long brunette headed sex God. Said God was flirting it up with a few younger looking females; Karin simply shrugged before looking back to her sisters.

She was used to playboys; she herself was a playgirl and there was no sense in getting upset over Neji flirting with other girls. Sure he was a great kisser, but there were a lot of good looking guys around; Karin could probably have her choice of any of them.

Hinata stood and waved over to her three sisters as they walked closer, the raven haired female had been exceptionally quiet since they had arrived at school; Hinata always worried that the six of them would be caught.

Sakura watched her two sisters with quiet interest; there were obviously things on their minds, but Sakura wasn't going to question them now. She would save that conversation for later. Turning in her seat, she looked at the red head.

"So what are you guys going to do with your free day?" Sakura asked with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba looked at her in confusion. "We still have classes after this."

"Ohoho no we won't," Tenten said with a cheeky grin as she slid into a spot beside Hinata. She grinned at the crimson cheeked male. "If everything goes according to plan we should have no school today."

"Really?" Gaara asked while leaning in closer. Sakura could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and almost shivered; damn it. She had known this guy for a day, and he was already affecting her. Screw him and his hotness.

"Yep," Sakura said while turning around. She noticed how close Gaara was to her face and fought down a blush that was threatening to rise. "At least, that was our plan."

"Hm, interesting," Shino spoke as he sat beside Kiba. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the tall brunette; this was probably the first time she had heard him speak and Kami if he didn't have a deep, sexy voice.

Sakura looked to the rest of her sisters, and noticed their reaction to the tall dark haired male known as Shino; it was like they were noticing him for the first time.

"Yep," Sakura said with a smile. "We didn't want to ruin your prank, so we'll wait until yours is done so we can start ours."

"That's awfully considerate of you," Kankuro said as his eyes swept over all six of the girls that sat before him. Sakura shook her head as her pervert senses began to go off; of course she knew Kankuro was a pervert, but he was fairly harmless. It was strange though, that her alarms were ringing rather loudly.

Sakura was brought out of her musings as a hand grabbed the back of her shoulder and pulled her backward. Raising an eyebrow, Sakura turned and was face to face with her old principal and grimaced.

"I know you're planning something," the dark haired pale male said as his eyes looked Sakura's appearance up and down. "And even though I really like the change in attire, you six will all get detention when I find out what you're up to. And, Sakura-Chan, I'll make sure you'll be there this time."

Sakura pulled her shoulder back and sat back down on her seat. Her emerald eyes glowed with fierceness. "I'd like to see you prove whatever is going to happen today was us," Sakura said as she glared at the male in front of her. "And there's no way you'll ever make me go to detention; you couldn't in Oto, and now you can't in Konoha."

The bell rang and cut off whatever Orochimaru was going to say next, and Sakura was more than happy as she watched the male walk to the front of the auditorium. Yesterday he had come off as more than a little strong… she had not ever seen him that aggressive. It concerned Sakura, but as she watched her sisters' faces, she knew she had to keep it to herself; they were already worried for her.

"Thank goodness he's gone," Sakura said with a slight smirk and a roll of her shoulders. "He's a creep, huh?"

"Yeah," Karin said beside her with a smile; Sakura knew the red head hadn't been completely convinced by her acting. None of her sisters had been convinced with her acting, but Sakura was just going to ignore it for now.

"It's getting kind of hot in here," Kankuro said as he started to roll up the sleeves of his white long sleeved button up. Sakura grinned and she was more than thankful at the topic change.

"That's just step one in our little process," Temari said with a grin. Looking to Tenten who lay beside her, she slapped the back of the brunette's head. "Can you at least pay attention so everything can go off without a hitch?"

"Meh," Tenten responded while sending Temari a glare. "We'll be fine. Orochimaru hasn't been able to stop us yet."

"Fair point," Ino said while she was on her phone. Her fingers moved rapidly, and Temari knew she was texting a boy. "I doubt he'll even know what hit him."

"Did you guys grab the extra water balloons?" Sakura asked quietly while looking to Tenten and Ino.

Tenten grinned and shook her head slightly. "We put them in a very convenient location. You're going to really enjoy this, Sakura-Chan."

"Alright," Sakura said with a smirk. Turning around, she looked to Gaara. "When are you guys going to pull yours?"

"We already did. You'll see it when Jiraiya hits the microphone," Gaara responded with a grin.

Just as Sakura was going to call Gaara out for being a tease, she heard someone speak into the microphone. Turning around, Sakura couldn't stop the grin that came on her face. Their new principal looked awful; literally.

The male's long white hair had stains of red, blue, and green. The red makeup on his face had been replaced with a pink, and the red robes he usually wore were exchanged for a tube top and short shorts.

Sakura and her sisters laughed hysterically at seeing their principal dressed in such a manner. The rest of the auditorium began to laugh too, as they saw what Jiraiya looked like.

Sakura looked back and Gaara and noticed the proud smirk that was on his face; Kami, who knew the group of males behind her could pull something off this clever.

"You guys had to sneak into his house for this to happen," Sakura said with a sigh as the group around her continued to laugh. "That had to take some serious planning; how committed were you five to this?"

"Meh, we've been planning something like this for a while," Gaara said as he scooted forward in his chair to talk to her. "Just a week of surveillance, though; Shikamaru really is the master mind of all of this."

"Props to you then," Sakura said as she heard a voice ring over the microphone.

"Now," Jiraiya said as he glared to the students in front of him. "I understand that I look ridiculous and that you all find this funny; I, however, do not. I want who ever broke into my apartment to step forward. If you do so, I can promise I will only suspend you; not expel you. However, if you do not step forward, I want you to know I will find out who you are!

"I also want all of my clothing returned to me!"

"Always empty threats," Kiba laughed at Jiraiya's threat. There would be no proof that the group of guys was the ones to do this. "We have an alibi anyways."

"Really?" Temari questioned. "What is it then?"

"We were tutoring the new girls that just got here from Oto," Kankuro said with a wink, and the six girls began to laugh again.

"That'll be nice cover for us too then," Sakura said as she looked forward. She knew she had to pay attention. She needed to wait for the right moment to unleash the girls' and her plan.

"Alright, now that that is over with," Jiraiya said as he looked back to the staff who sat behind him. "I would like our new Advanced Science teacher, and my dear friend, Orochimaru to say a few words on something that is important to him."

Sakura watched as Orochimaru walked up to the podium. She watched as Tenten looked for her to give her the sign; she didn't yet.

"Hello students," Orochimaru said with a grin as he looked directly at Sakura. "I just wanted to let you all know that the students who are in advanced biology with me will have to go on a field trip for my class next week. We are going to be gone for at least three days. If you choose to decline to go, you will fail my class.

"We will be getting some first-hand experience on seeing a predator chase his pray around the forest. The predator will sure to find its prey, however, it always does. That is all; please enjoy the rest of the assembly."

"You may want to open your umbrella, Gaara," Sakura said as anger and a little bit of fear ran through her veins. What the hell kind of game was Orochimaru playing at? Sick Bastard…

Once she noticed that Gaara had listened to her and had opened the umbrella, she turned to Tenten and nodded.

"Now," Sakura said as she took in a deep breath. Sakura watched as Tenten pulled out her phone and clicked a few buttons. Within the next few minutes, the sprinkler system began to turn on, and Sakura watched as Temari waited for her signal.

"Do it Tem," Sakura said as she looked to the stage where Orochimaru was staring at her; there was a look of outrage on his face, and Sakura knew he would be even more pissed at what she was launching at him next. Sakura watched as thirty water balloons fell from above the podium and landed on Orochimaru.

Before he could recover, Sakura kicked the cooler into the aisle and yelled, "Water balloon fight!"

She had never seen Orochimaru look so terrified, and it made Sakura feel a little bit better about the upcoming field trip.


End file.
